Curtis Stigers
Curtis Stigers (born October 18, 1965) is an American jazz vocalist, saxophonist, guitarist, and songwriter. He achieved a number of hits in the early 1990s, most notably international 1991 hit, "I Wonder Why", which reached No. 5 in the UK and No. 9 in the US. video:Curtis Stigers - This Life video:Curtis Stigers I Wonder Why Stigers was born in Boise, Idaho, and started his music career as a teenager, playing in jazz, rock and blues groups, as well as receiving formal training in clarinet and saxophone at high school in Boise. He acquired much of his inspiration and encouragement for pursuing jazz from jam sessions led by Gene Harris at the Idanha Hotel. His song "Swingin' Down at Tenth and Main" is a tribute to those times with Harris. After graduation, he moved to New York to pursue rock music but soon found himself playing and singing in a jazz trio. He was signed to a recording contract by Arista Records and released two albums for the label: a self-titled, multi-platinum debut in 1991, and Time Was in 1995. His smooth, blend of soul and rock translated into commercial appeal, ensuring his continued popularity. In addition, Stigers moonlighted as a jazz vocalist, performing and recording with artists such as Gene Harris, Elton John, Eric Clapton, Prince, Bonnie Raitt, Rod Stewart, The Allman Brothers Band and Joe Cocker. He sang a duet with Julia Fordham on her re-recording of Where Does The Time Go? According to Will Birch's book on pub rock, No Sleep Till Canvey Island, the royalties from Curtis Stigers' version of the song, "(What's So Funny 'Bout) Peace, Love, and Understanding", made songwriter Nick Lowe independently wealthy. Stigers' version appeared on the soundtrack album for the film The Bodyguard, which sold 17 million copies in the United States alone. Stigers also appears on the Dawson's Creek soundtracks. In his solo career, he has popularized tunes such as "I Wonder Why", which reached No. 5 in the UK Singles Chart and No. 9 in the United States Billboard Hot 100 charts in 1991 and "You're All That Matters to Me", which reached No. 6 as the follow-up single in the UK. In 2006, Stigers participated in the BBC Television show Just the Two of Us, where he sang with journalist Penny Smith. He was one of the soloists at a concert celebrating the MGM musical, during the 2009 Proms season. His song "This Life" is used as the intro for the American show Sons of Anarchy. He also covered "John the Revelator" for the Sons of Anarchy's season 1 finale. Since 2001, Curtis Stigers started a new career as a jazz singer, with positive critics. He is known for jazzy versions of pop songs, as well as performing and recording jazz standards, and composes new songs too. Discography *''Curtis Stigers'' (Arista, 1991) *''Time Was'' (Arista, 1995) *''Brighter Days'' (1999) (Columbia. 1999) *''All That Matters, The Best Of Curtis Stigers'' (BMG/Camden, 2001) *''Baby Plays Around'' (Concord, 2001) *''Secret Heart'' (Concord, 2002) *''You Inspire Me'' (Concord, 2003) *''I Think It's Going to Rain Today'' (Concord, 2005) *''Real Emotional'' (Universal, 2007) *''Lost In Dreams'' (Concord, 2009) *''Let's Go Out Tonight'' (Concord, (2012) References External links * *Curtis Stigers Fansite *Curtis Stigers: Creating new jazz standards from contemporary KPLU *Vail Jazz Festival enjoys record attendance, best season ever Real Vail *Nick Lowe (mentions collaboration with Stingers) Entertainment Today *TV Music that I Just Can't Quit USA Today Category:Vocalists